


Thunder Garden

by Serendipity00



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Another poem with Mako it.





	Thunder Garden

The summer heat  
Electrical particles  
Charge the air  
A storm is here  
  
The rain falls  
A downpour  
Flash of light  
The grey sky rumbles  
  
White  
Illuminating for a few seconds  
Loudness  
Water on the window  
  
Some people caught off guard  
Scramble to get inside  
Without umbrellas, run  
To get out of the rain  
  
All is seen and heard  
From the dry and warm safety   
Of Mako's apartment  
Her home  
  
Unlike others  
Who might cry  
She isn't effected  
She isn't frightened  
  
Not bordered by the light or noise  
The brightness or crashing sound  
It actually soothes her  
Peace within the chaos outside  
  
Humming a tune  
She waters her plants  
Scattered across the area  
By the window and everywhere else  
  
They liven up her place  
With their pleasant appearance  
And aroma  
Of floral scents  
  
The lighting and thunder  
Are apart of her  
Of her power  
Of her being


End file.
